


Tattoos

by Eiichi



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Other, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiichi/pseuds/Eiichi
Summary: Christmas Fic für Yesse <3 I hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Tattoos

Eddie felt a confused purr in the back of his head. He grabbed the shampoo and poured some out on his hand. Venom would ask if he wanted to know something. He massaged the shampoo into his scalp and enjoyed the feeling of it. Venom loved those head massages given how often he began to massage it himself when they were watching TV.

Something about the chemicals his brain produced when being massaged, Eddie didn’t really understand all of this, but he just went with it. He trusted his symbiotic partner ever since they had saved the world together. This had been about a month ago and it was kind of strange how nothing had changed for him… apart from carrying an alien in his body. 

A few tendrils sneaked up and began to push away his fingers.

**//You’re doing it wrong…//**

“It simply doesn’t have the same effect if I do it myself… Touches always feel different if someone else is touching you,” Eddie explained and closed his eyes, enjoying the soft tendrils that knew how to get all the sweet spots.

He leaned back against the cold tiles, enjoying being spoiled a bit. While massaging him more tendrils grew out of his skin, massaging his shoulders. Again he could feel his partner being wondering, meaning to ask something but not sure how to address the topic.

“Just speak up, I can feel you rambling in there.”

//Those pictures. What are those?// Venom asked. “Pictures?” 

Eddie looked around. He didn’t have any pictures or photos in the bathroom. He washed the shampoo from his head and after cleaning himself shut off the water. “What pictures are you talking about?” He asked, getting a towel and drying himself. When he passed the small mirror over the sink, Venom made him stop in his tracks and turn around to look at himself. The mirror was a bit foggy but now he understood. “Ohh, I know what you mean. Okay, let’s get back to the bedroom first, it’s too moist in here,” He answered the silent question and felt how the iron grip over his motions vanished. 

He flexed his shoulders and wrapped the towel around his hip to walk from the bathroom into the bedroom area of his loft. A shelve was blocking most of the view from the queen size bed covered in black sheets and the small window that had a pathetic row of a few lights to lighten up the christmas mood. He was never one for much decoration but ever since he got Venom, he felt like he had to show him all of the earthy traditions and celebrate them with him. At least for one year, then Venom and he could decide what they wanted to celebrate after knowing everything and the meanings. So far, to no-ones surprise, he loved Halloween best. Especially since he was able to show without anyone being scared away. Instead Eddie was the highlight at every party.

“So… let’s see, what exactly do you want to know?” He asked and sat down on the edge of the bed to watch into the mirror that leaned on the backside of the shelve. It was not pretty but big enough so that he didn’t have to go to the bathroom for fixing himself before leaving the house.

Venom slowly crept out of the skin of his back and leaned over his shoulder. A smaller tendril poked at his tattoos. **“We didn’t see them on other humans. Are those war markings or scars? Are those trophies?”** He asked now aloud. Eddie prefered hearing the beautiful voice not only in his head.   
“Mh, I prefer to see them as memories… For each big event in my life I got a tattoo… some I got just because I wanted them without a special meaning.”

Venom tilted his head.  **“The tissue of your skin feels weird there… off… we can fix it if you want.”** **  
** “Fix it?”

A black mass rippled over one of Eddie’s less favourite tattoos and when it disappeared it was gone.

“What the- No! Don’t do that!” Eddie jumped up and looked at the spot of as good as new skin. “Don’t remove any more, okay?”   
**“You didn’t like this one… You thought it was ugly… a ‘sin of youth’ you said to a friend once?”**

“Yeah, but still it was a memory… if I wanted them removed, I could have done it myself… I-”

**“We’re sorry… We didn’t know…”**

Eddie sighted and looked at the spot again, rubbing a thumb over it.

“What’s done ‘s done,” He mumbled then looked up at the symbiotes head again, pulling him down into a hug with his hand.

“I know you meant well.. and you’re right, it was ugly. No harm done, yeah?”

The symbiote gently rubbed his head against Eddie’s stubbled chin and then sank back again. 

“We can make a new one!” Eddie lifted his arm watching the spot. Black mass pushed through the skin showing the same motive that had been vanished. He carefully touched it feeling the weird feedback he always felt touching Venom and smiled. “That’s not a tattoo, that’s you, V…”

The symbol changed into a weird version of what probably was supposed to be a christmas tree. //Oh Christmas tree, oh christmas tree~// Venom began to sing happily in his mind before changing the motive again. //Wait, how about this?// Eddie laughed at the new ‘tattoo’ that showed Venom’s face in the comic like style the newspapers established over the few times Venom had been in the news as the new hero in town.

The shape changed again. //The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout~// a black spider slowly crawled up his arm looking almost too realistic. “Haha, but my arm is not a spout, y’know?//

A black wave of ‘water’ came down from his elbow burying the spider. //Down come the rain and washed the spider out//   
Eddie was laughing harder than he was supposed to, but he just loved how much effort Venom gave to make him happy.

“Can you write down your name?” Eddie asked and Venom quickly drew back from his skin to reappear. But what showed on his skin were a few cryptic signs. Eddie tilted his head, looking at the foreign symbols. It looked beautiful, almost hypnotising. A mix of sharp edges and soft curls. He could feel pride at the beautiful symbol.

Suddenly he felt a sadness from his symbiotic boyfriend before the symbols drew back completely.   
“V, what… was the symbol before?” He asked curiously and a bit worried.

//Hungry, we should go eat something!//

It almost broke his heart how tiny the voice was. “Sure what do you want?”

**//... Pizza?//**

Eddie smiled. “You mean Pizza-Pizza or this disgusting mix of five different kinds of meat on yours?”

**//Meat-Mix-Pizza… please?//**

“Of course.”   
Eddie got himself a pair of boxers, a shirt and a comfortable jeans, then his cellphone to call the pizza delivery service. He got a family pizza size for Venom and a normal size with only bacon and cheese for himself. Venom still seemed to be upset although being happy for the nice meal. They didn’t order pizza often because the big size Venom needed to be filled was quite expensive and even with the new job, Eddie didn’t earn quite as much as he did with the show. 

The process against the life foundation was not over yet and Anne expected them to win quite a sum for several crimes against him as a person.

**“Eddie, can we have some hot chocolate, please?”** Venom asked, bumping his head against Eddie’s arm when he was sunken in his own thoughts.

“Huh? Since when do you ask? You know, I only buy it for you!” He smiled but still went to the kitchen to make Venom a big cup. 

**“Eddie?”** “Mh?”  **“You said, you’ve always gotten tattoos for big events in your life. Memories you want to keep, right?”** “Exactly.”    
**“Is meeting us no such event?”**

Eddie stopped in his tracks. “What? Venom, is this why you are sad?”

He accidently poured way too much cocoa-powder into the cup but decided to go with it, Venom would love it even more. “Venom, meeting you was one of the biggest events! And one of my fondest memories is when you said it was me who changed your mind. You know that, why are you so sad?”

**“You didn’t plan on getting another tattoo soon…”**

“Uh… how do I explain this? Listen, I didn’t get tattoos for all of my big events, they are expensive and they hurt… And to be honest, with the new job and taking care of you I didn’t find the time yet. I actually thought about getting a new one soon, but I didn’t know what motive I should choose,” He tried to explain and Venom seemed to understand.

**“So you don’t hate us?”**

“What? No! V, I love you!”

They stared at each other for a moment. “I- uh-” Eddie mumbled, completely flustered. Telling someone he loved them was a big thing for him, he had only told Anne so far.

“Here, your chocolate,” He mumbled quickly and shoved the cup against Venom’s mass before leaving the kitchen.

**“You’re still not getting the concept of symbiosis. You can’t run away from us…”**   
“I know, but I can still hurry out of the room to change the subject, right?”

**“You love us.”**   
“I’m aware, parasite”   
**“TAKE THAT BACK!”**   
Eddie laughed and then turned around to face him.

“Listen, it’s a big thing for me, okay? I… I don’t tell people I love them quite often… it’s… it’s just a big thing. I know it’s not for you.”   
**“It is. We love you too, Eddie.”**   
Eddie stared at Venom and then smiled softly. “You do?”

Before Venom could answer, the doorbell rang and their pizza was delivered. “That symbol from earlier? That was your name right? In your home language…”

“Yes…”

“What does it mean?”

“It means- I was proud of it when I was younger… stupid. It doesn’t have a translation in your language, but… venom comes closest… strong, dangerous, predator… We used to be a fighter, like riot. But unlike the rest of my people, I’ve always longed for more. A perfect match. A host to share more than a fight before we’d devour them, something like… a soulmate. The meaning changed overtime. It no longer meant strength but weakness… disease, plague, shame. We were a loser, just like you, Eddie.”

“You know… to me you mean so much more. And together we are strong, but no longer dangerous. We’re fighting for innocent and those who can’t help themselves. Now your name means ‘hero’. I think I know what tattoo to get next.”

Eddie smiled and are another slice of his pizza. Venom would probably cry like a baby getting the tattoo, but that was a concern for the future. Now they simply enjoyed their pizza and cuddles with another series of weird movies Venom choose from the netflix store.


End file.
